Your Stars
by Aeline
Summary: TRADUCTION D'UN OS DE JELLYMAN.  Tard ce soir-là, le fils du Survivant, arrive, empestant l'alcool... Son petit ami, Scorpius Malefoy se pose des questions...Que s'est-il passé ?Qu'est ce qui a pu le pousser à se saouler sans discernement.


_**Your Stars**_

Dès le moment où Albus Potter franchit la porte du dortoir des septièmes années de Serpentard, je pus sentir les relents d'alcool émanant de son haleine.

« Scorpius…», dit-il d'une voix pâteuse, s'appuyant lourdement contre le cadre de porte.

« Toujours l'air aussi splendide, à ce que je vois… »

J'haussai un sourcil. «Tu es saoul. »

« Suis pas ! » nia-t-il, glissant légèrement le long du mûr, étourdi.

Je me levai, découragé et saisis son bras, je le guidai tranquillement jusqu'à son lit. D'un mouvement leste de ma baguette, je fis claquer la porte derrière nous.

« Comment l'as-tu obtenu cette fois ? James a acheté la bouteille pour toi ? C'est un espèce de crétin, ton frère ! Tu devrais te tenir loin de lui… ne serait-ce qu'une semaine ! »

«Oh, aller… Scorp'…» Il sourit paresseusement, tendant la main vers moi. Je reculai. Je ne voulais pas le laisser me toucher, pas dans cet état.

« Il m'a seulement donné deux bières ! » s'exclama-t-il, grognon.

« Ou huit, ce n'est pas comme si toi et ton imbécile de frangin aviez pris la peine de les compter ! »

Al' fronça les sourcils, s'éloigna de moi, chancelant.

« Je n'étais pas avec James. » éructa-t-il.

Je ris faiblement.

«Vous vous êtes vraiment bourré la gueule, hein ? Al', James t'a traîné à Pré-au-Lard par un des passages secrets et comme d'habitude, il t'a emmené dans un de ces bars peu fréquentables... N'essaie même pas de me faire croire le contraire... J'y suis habitué maintenant, tu le sais ! »

Malgré tout, Al' secoua lourdement la tête, perdant l'équilibre, l'espace d'une seconde. Espèce de menteur.

«Non.»

« Merlin, Al', arrête ! D'accord ? Je ne veux pas entendre ça ! J'en ai marre que tu protèges encore ton crétin de frère ! »

« Scorpius, s'il te pl…»

« Allez, vas te coucher, Albus. Crois-moi, tu me remercieras demain matin. » le coupais-je brusquement.

« Non, j'ai besoin de…»

Je soupirai, il trébucha lorsque je tentai de l'allonger sur ses draps verts. Mais il refusa, me repoussant durement contre le mur. Mais quel bordel, cette histoire !

« Va. Au. Lit. » dis-je à nouveau détachant chaque syllabes.

«J'étais avec mon père ! »

Je m'arrêtai brusquement. Le père d'Al' était un sujet sensible entre nous. Le fait qu'Albus ne lui ait rien dit sur nous. Le fait qu'Harry semblait m'avoir pris en grippe. Ou juste le simple fait que je me nommais Scorpius Malefoy… C'étaient toutes de très bonnes raisons, pour ne pas en parler…

Jusqu'à maintenant, nous avions méticuleusement évité tout sujet concernant Harry Potter, de près ou de loin. Habituellement, Al' venait dormir chez moi, parce que petit un: mes parents ne sont jamais là. Et que, petit deux: _moi_, j'avais averti mes parents au sujet de ma sexualité… Disons, que ce n'était pas une information de trop, lorsque qu'ils surprenaient un Albus Potter se promenant en caleçon, dans le Manoir…

Ils avaient réagi exactement comme je l'avais prévu: mon père semblait inconfortable, mais il n'en disait rien et ma mère me traite comme si j'étais une fille. Cependant je ne me suis jamais plaint. Albus qui devait se cacher et qui _gardait le secret _était bien pire que toutes les attentions et que toutes les bouteilles de parfums que ma mère se plaisait à m'offrir.

Al' m'avait promis, au début, qu'il allait annoncer notre relation à ses parents, si elle devenait plus sérieuse… Après trois ans, toujours pas un mot n'avait été prononcé et honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que ce jour arriverait…

Ma gorge se crispa, mes émotions formaient une boule dans ma poitrine, me blessant à chaque battement de mon coeur. Les yeux d'Albus étaient fixés dans les miens. Il guettait ma réaction.

«J'étais avec mon père, Scorpius » répéta-t-il lentement.

Je luttai pour trouver les bons mots, en vain.

« Et alors ? » murmurais-je faiblement.

Ma voix de fausset me trahit, je le savais, mais, de toute façon je ne tenais pas particulièrement à ce que mon angoisse reste dissimulée.

«Je lui ai dit. »

J'étais bouche bée, mes yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc.

« Q-quoi? »

«Je lui ai tout dit. À propos de nous. »

La voix d'Al' était confiante, mais j'aperçus une lueur d'incertitude dans son regard troublé par l'alcool, comme s'il venait juste de comprendre ce qu'il avait fait. Ce qui était assurément le cas, parce que je le vis lentement céder à la panique…

Il commença à marmonner des phrases sans queue ni tête, l'alcool embrouillait ses mots, les rendant impossibles à déchiffrer. Au bout d'une minute de barbotages, il réussit à se reprendre en main. J'étais toujours sous le choc.

«Je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais. Tu voulais qu'il sache et… Je sais que j'avais dit que je le dirais si notre relation devenait sérieuse. Mais je pensais que c'était sérieux… Après _un an_… Je sais, j'aurais dû t'en parler, avant, mais…"

Je clignai des yeux, abasourdi, lorsque je réalisai qu'il était _inquiet_. Il s'était _inquiété_ de ma réaction ! Il _s'inquiétait_ pour _moi_ !

Je poussai un petit – et gênant, ce son fut une chose que je regrettai plus tard- cri et je m'élançai vers lui, enroulant mes bras autour de son cou. Surpris, il tomba à la renverse sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Ses bras musclés eurent tôt fait de m'encercler, me calant contre son torse.

Mes lèvres s'écrasèrent sans pitié contre les siennes. Il répondit immédiatement, ses lèvres dévorant avidement les miennes.

Nos dents s'entrechoquèrent. Nos langues se mêlèrent. C'était un baiser dépourvu de toute la finesse dont nous faisions habituellement preuve. Au bout d'un moment nous nous séparâmes, à bout de souffle. Je ne pus supporter le suspense plus longtemps.

«Comment l'a-t-il prit ? »

Ma voix était haletante et je pouvais voir la lueur de désir dans les yeux d'émeraude de mon petit ami. J'essayai de retrouver un semblant de calme. Mon ton se fit moqueur, tandis que j'observais méticuleusement sa mâchoire carrée.

«Eh bien, il ne t'a pas frappé, donc c'est bon ... »

Il fallut un peu de temps à son pauvre cerveau embrouillé avant d'enregistrer le commentaire.

« Ferme-la, Crétin ! » dit-il en riant faiblement.

Il desserra son étreinte. Et se recula contre le mur, de manière à pouvoir m'observer comme il le souhaitait. Je m'allongeai juste devant lui. Il soupira, regardant sans le voir, le mur opposé.

« Il a été... correct, je dirais. Je n'en attendais pas plus de sa part. Il n'a même pas prononcé un seul mot. Même quand je lui ai parlé de toi. Mais il semblait vouloir frapper quelque chose. Je serais surpris s'il me parlait avant des semaines, des mois... Ses yeux, Scorp', tout était dans ses yeux. Déception, colère, tristesse... C'était… Blessant.»

De là où j'étais, je pouvais le voir serrer et desserrer compulsivement la mâchoire. Il enfonça ses doigts dans les draps avec raideur. Il était déçu, furieux. Et après trois ans, je savais qu'il n'y avait rien que je pouvais faire ou dire qui pourrait le calmer, sans aggraver les choses. Il poursuivit:

«J'aurais juste aimé qu'il... Merde ! Je ne sais pas, qu'il… Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux. »

Il soupira douloureusement et passa une main dans sa tignasse noire et indomptable. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi tendue, j'aurais souri : son père faisait toujours ce geste…

« Je voudrais qu'il ne te déteste pas autant, je voudrais qu'il m'accepte... J'aurais juste aimé ne pas être… Ne pas être… comme je suis ! Tout aurait été plus sim... »

Il s'interrompit brusquement, sa voix se cassa et il s'effaça en un rictus dédaigneux. Il fixait toujours le mur, d'un air vague.

Ses dernières paroles me blessèrent plus que n'importe quel coup physique. Comme si on m'avait enserré le coeur dans un étau cruel… Mais je n'en fis pas de cas.

Depuis le début, je savais qu'Al' n'était pas à l'aise avec son homosexualité. J'avais appris à vivre avec ce fait. Comme j'avais fait avec un tas d'autres choses à propos d'Al'.

Même si je savais pertinemment qu'il m'aimait, je savais qu'il s'en voulait.

Je souffrais plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, à cause de lui.

La plupart du temps, nous passions ce genre de moments à silence. Les seules fois où il en avait vraiment parlé, il était en état d'ivresse, il était aveugle, comme maintenant, et c'était facile à faire oublier… Je n'avais qu'à le rassurer avec un :"Al', qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?".

Doucement, je pris sa main et la posai sur mon cœur. Tentant d'ignorer la petite voix dans ma tête qui criait au martyr.

« Tu dois lui laisser du temps… Il t'aime Al'. Il ne le dit pas souvent, mais, crois-moi, il le pense. » lui dis-je d'un ton apaisant.

Al' grogna, regardant toujours le mur, se cloîtrant à nouveau dans un silence tendu. Je caressai distraitement ses doigts. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'un faible rictus fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il baissa les yeux vers moi, un brin d'amusement dans ses yeux. Toute sa tristesse persistante disparaissait lentement, laissant place à un enthousiasme ivre.

«J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.» annonça-t-il presque joyeux.

Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils, je me redressai lentement et vins m'adosser au mur près de lui.

Quelque chose dans son ton ne me disait rien qui vaille.

«Tu sais… tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où tu étais aujourd'hui. Tu n'as sûrement pas été avec ton père pendant six heures. » dis-je, incertain de vouloir voir ce qu'il voulait tant me montrer.

«Effectivement. »

Il me fit un sourire béat.

« J'étais dans un salon de tatouage… Et au pub avec James, il m'a acheté de la boisson, pour me préparer… Tu sais, pour le tatouage… »

Je ris incrédule, ma tête appuyée contre sa poitrine.

« Menteur, tu n'as pas de tatou. »

Son rictus s'élargit. « Si. Tu veux voir ? »

Il n'attendit pas ma réponse et commença à retirer la chemise de son uniforme.

Je l'arrêtai avant qu'il ne l'enlève.

« Attends, tu t'es fait faire un tatouage parce que ton père n'accepte pas le fait que tu es gay ? Mais, Al' es-tu malade ?"

Il posa son regard espiègle sur moi, une étincelle de défi dans les yeux.

"Ce n'est pas pire qu'une déclaration…"

Je gémis. Ce qu'il pouvait être exaspérant, ce Potter. Il acheva de retirer son vêtement. Je couvris mes yeux de ma main, incertain. Je finis par enlever ma paume et fixa son torse étrangement blanc, sceptique.

"Oh, waw... très drôle, toi et ton humour stupide, vous auriez dû être à Gryffondor. Allez vas-y, montre-moi. Mais ne sois pas surpris si je le hais, je ne suis pas un fan de ce genre de connerie. Tu le sais très bien ! "

Al rit et appuya sa baguette contre sa poitrine nue.

"Oh, je crois que tu vas apprendre à apprécier celui-ci… Revelio" murmura-t-il, sans quitter mon visage des yeux.

Sous la baguette, les étoiles commencèrent à apparaître sur sa poitrine. De petites lumières palpitantes et scintillantes d'une lueur blanche, je sentis mon sang affluer vers ma tête étourdie, j'étais bouche bée d'admiration et de crainte. Je pouvais sentir son regard scrutant ma réaction. Je levai ma main et touchai les étoiles brillantes, reliant chacune d'entre elles par un trait invisible.

Les griffes, la tête fière, la queue courbée, munie de son dard mortel...

Il s'agissait d'une constellation. _Ma_ constellation, gravée sur son coeur.

Ma voix était chancelante lorsque je parlai à nouveau.

«W-wow» bégayais-je, en essayant, tant bien que mal, de me remettre du choc. L'émotion jaillit dans ma poitrine, mais j'avais décidé de ne pas pleurer comme une fille…

«Je suppose que je pourrai apprendre à l'aimer… je suppose ...»

Al' ignora mes mots et pris un ton très sérieux pour s'adresser à moi de nouveau:

«Scorpius…Je t'aime, tu le sais, non ? »

«Oui, je le sais» dis-je doucement, mes mains caressant lentement les étoiles qui brillaient sur sa poitrine.

«Moi aussi».


End file.
